Boneless v2
by hephaestionthewriter
Summary: Criminal Intent Season 5, Episode 18 “To the Bone” – I rewrote some of the scenes. Some of them made no sense. Mike and Carolyn out drinking; he sees Liz Olivet in a state of emotional distress and STILL has to go visit the dead foster kid in prison? So,


Law and Order: Criminal Intent

Boneless v.2

By Nicolas

Genres: slash, fan-fiction

Rating: adults

Author's note: I decided to rewrite some L&O canon/history.

Reference: Criminal Intent Season 5, Episode 18 "To the Bone" – I rewrote some of the scenes. Some of them made no sense. Mike and Carolyn out drinking; he sees Liz Olivet in a state of emotional distress and STILL has to go visit the dead foster kid in prison? So, I ended his evening with his visit to Olivet's – gave him some chance to rest. The dude is 50 years old!

Feedback: Yes

Characters: Mike Logan/Stephan M. and CI cast

Disclaimer: Criminal Intent, Mike Logan and gang belong to Dick Wolf. However, Stephan Morgenthau belongs to me and is a fictional character.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Detective Logan**: What, you're going?  
**Detective Barek**: Well, yeah. Sleep, remember?  
**Detective Logan**: I live all the way in Staten Island. Your place is right down the street.  
**Detective Barek**: _gives her a wary look_  
**Detective Logan**: I can take the couch.  
_smirks_  
**Detective Barek**: I don't believe I got a  
_searches for appropriate word_  
**Detective Barek**: couch that big.  
**Detective Logan**: Yeah, maybe not.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stephan paced the living room floor. It was so late and Mike wasn't home. His cell-phone rang. "Mike…?"

"Stephan, this is Captain Deakins. I just got your message. Mike was cleared of the shooting. I saw him leave with Barek. He's probably at Peter J's having a drink…or two."

Looking out the patio door, Stephan sighed. "I'm used to Mike calling me or coming home. But I know him and there's no doubt this shooting has upset him."

Captain Deakins watch chimed – it was 1:00 a.m. "Carolyn won't leave Mike out of her sight. She knows he's upset."

"Thank you Captain; I'm sorry to have disturbed you. I hate to sound like a worried wife."

xxxxxxxxx

Stephan heard the front door open. He ran toward it. "Mike…!"

Stephan tried to keep his emotions in check. He was surprised to have gotten a call from Dr. Elizabeth Olivet. Stephan was trying very hard to not let that bother him.

Stephan couldn't help but give Elizabeth a sheepish smile. "Doctor – thank you for bringing him home – I know this goes beyond your duties as a psychologist."

"Please call me Liz. It's been a while. I think it was Christopher's Bar Mitzvah." She gave a wide but tired smile. "I don't usually do house calls but Mike Logan is a dear friend. He would have done the same for me. But, Mike will feel like shit tomorrow. And that diagnosis is free of charge by the way."

"I feel like shit now! I can't believe I killed a cop!" Mike hollered and yanked his tie off. He threw it across the room. He started staggering toward the stairs. "I'm going to bed."

Stephan and turned his attention back at Liz Olivet. "You drove all the way to Staten Island; and you're staying. There's a guest room upstairs on your right. Thank you for bringing him home. I'm not sure why I thought he wouldn't come…"

"Home…?" Liz walked beside Stephan as they headed up the stairs. "I told Mike tonight that the old Mike Logan wouldn't have called me. That Logan would have gotten drunk and passed out somewhere. He's confused that everyone is forgiving him for the shooting. He's not willing to forgive himself."

Liz stopped to look at the photographs hanging on the wall. There were various family photos of the children and even their dog, Hercules. "I told Mike that the best way to move forward is to reach out to the support groups that are part of his life. You and the kids are the biggest part of that for him."

Stephan leaned against the wall. "I could've told him all that Liz. Why did he go to you?"

"He was provoking a lot of people tonight. His partner Carolyn, his Captain and even you to get angry – he's used to anger as an emotion when he's done something wrong. It was how his mother treated him. And, it was how the Department reacted when he punched that councilman." Liz yawned again. "If Mike Logan didn't have this family to come home to; I can't imagine how sad and lonely his life would have turned out. He is a good man and he deserves you and the kids; even if he doesn't believe that all the time. Good night Stephan…"

"Coffee is brewing at 5:45 a.m. – and thank you again Liz."

Stephan bumped into Christopher as he headed to his room. "Go back to bed Chris…"

"Dad looked pretty bad. Is he going to be all right?" Chris was barely awake. "I heard a woman's voice. Did he…?"

"Liz Olivet brought him home. Why would you think…well never-mind – I don't want an answer for that question right now. Now, go back to bed before we wake up Lennie and Hercules."

Once inside their bedroom, Stephan saw Mike lying flat on the bed. He sighed. "Are you going to puke?"

Mike shook his head.

"Good, let me help you get these clothes off…" Stephan started to unbutton Mike's shirt. "Shit, I hope your captain can forgive me. I got so worried when you didn't come home. I shouldn't listen to Chris; he makes things a lot worse. You KNOW he's a pessimist."

Mike groaned. "I needed to a few drinks. I fucking killed a cop."

"You were cleared of it Mike." Stephan threw the shirt on the floor. He started on the belt next.

"Yeah, cleared…you should have seen the look that Chief of Detectives gave me. The NYPD press unit is working overtime to make sure it doesn't look like a racial shooting. Can you fucking believe it? Some will think that I'm a fucking racist. That I immediately shot a black guy because I assumed he was a perp with a gun. Poor guy grows up in the foster system and unlike his siblings; he turns to the side of the law and justice. And I took it all away…"

Mike closed his eyes. His eyes burning with unshed tears; he didn't understand why this happened. Wasn't leaving Staten Island a good idea after-all?

Stephan pulled Mike's pants down. He stripped his lover down to his boxers and undershirt. "You know, Captain Deakins told me that you probably went out drinking. How is Carolyn doing about all this?"

"I know my head wasn't on right tonight. I kept thinking of that kid. Stephan, I asked Barek if I could stay at her house tonight."

Stephan nodded and didn't say a word. He knew Mike needed to unload whatever was bothering him.

Mike turned to face Stephan.

Stephan tried to stifle a yawn. He looked up at Mike. "I didn't expect you to drive drunk…"

"I tried to get Barek to have sex with me." Mike sat up against the headboard. "And I'm not sure why or why her? Maybe because I get the feeling she doesn't like me? She reminds me of my mother except for the sober part. I can sense her disapproval of me."

Stephan blinked. "Did the two of you…?"

Mike ran his fingers through his thick hair. Mike could barely keep his eyes open anymore. "Nah, she gave me this look. I thought she was going to reach out and smack me. Then some drunken red-head at the bar tries to pick me up. I almost went with her too. Until I realized I was acting like a fucking idiot and about to make a very old mistake. So, I went to Liz's. I'm too old to be this stupid. Are you disappointed in me? "

"Disappointed…?" Stephan took of his robe and slipped in bed next to Mike. "Only if you regret that Barek turned you down or that you should have fucked the barfly."

"God – no, oh god Stephan – I'm a fucking asshole. I don't learn my lessons very well. Why the fuck did I leave Staten Island?" Mike reached out and pulled his only true and real partner close to him. He kissed Stephan's shoulder. "I fucked it up with her. I know Carolyn won't forgive me for tonight. What a drunken fucking idiot I must look to her."

"Stop it Mike – stop torturing your self. Let's get sleep. Chelsea Watkins has opened wounds in you that none of us can begin to understand. Today has been a long nightmare. Let's just get sleep. Coffee and children will be up in about 2 hours."

"Liz is right. She said I would feel better once I went home. I hate that woman – she just reminds me that …" Mike didn't want to continue. He closed his eyes. Mrs. Watkins and his mother – like two monsters in a fairytale. Mike just tightened his hold of Stephan and went to sleep.


End file.
